1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remaining amount indicator for indicating amount of remaining consumable material for example, papers, toner, webs or silicone oil in a recording machine such as a copying machine, a laser beam printer, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a copying machine, a paper cassette is incorporated in the copying machine in order to save a space. In such a case, since the amount of remaining papers in the cassette cannot be checked by direct visual observation, a binary indication is given when the amount of the remaining papers is less than a predetermined amount, or the amount of remaining papers is indicated stepwise. However, it is difficult to determine an exact amount of remaining papers by such remainder indication, and a warning signal indicating a small amount of remaining papers or an alarm signal indicating the emptiness of the paper cassette are confusing with other indications and may be misleading.